Forever
by Swan nation
Summary: My collection of CaptainSwan one-shots :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is my first OUAT fanfic and to ease my way into it I'm gonna start with one one-shot and possibly add more if I feel like it or this gets a lot of good reviews so if you like it and want me to do more one-shots or make this a story leave a review :). OUAT was the first TV show I've ever gotten into and I've been watching since season three. It will always have a special place in my heart. Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm a diehard CS fan and so this whole thing will be CS. OQ was my second favorite but… you know… I'd rather not go into the season 5 ending; unless we're talking about CS… it was a bittersweet moment.**

 _Summary: Post 04x02 after Emma was trapped with Elsa, during the part where Hook and Emma are cuddling by the heater._

Emma couldn't help but think about how she wanted to pause this moment and live in it forever. She was sipping hot chocolate and curling into Killian's side while her parents were talking with Elsa about Anna. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so content. She looked up at Killian to see him watching her with a small smile on his face.

"What?" She gently asked him, trying not to break out in a grin as well.

"It's just, I never imagined myself cuddling with a gorgeous woman that I-" He took a small pause and kissed Emma's forehead, "a gorgeous woman that I could actually see myself with ten years from now." Kilian could feel her searching his eyes, searching for any trace of a lie. She moved her head back slightly and he was terrified that her walls would come up. "Emma, don't freak out. I-"

Before he could finish his train of thought, Emma kissed him passionately. They broke apart whenever the room got silent. Emma pulled her flushed face away from his quickly, but still had a small smile on her face.

"Well," Henry started with a suspicious look on his face, "I'm going to bed, goodnight everyone."

Everyone in the room murmured a chorus of goodnights and awkwardly stood around. Emma noticed that her mother was smiling brightly while her father glared at Killian, who still had his arm around Emma. Killian gulped and tried to pull his arm off of Emma, but Emma grabbed it and put it back around her.

"Dav- _Dad_ , I know you still think Killian is a good-for-nothing pirate who has no good intentions and just wants to get into my pants, but he's changed. Do you really think that all of his worry and concern about me dying today was fake? He's the first person in a _long_ time who understands me and my trust issues because he's been through what I have. I appreciate that you are looking out for me and that you care, but I'm a grown ass woman and I can pick who I want to date without your opinion." Emma snapped at her father.

David merely nodded and kissed his wife on the cheek, "I'm going to sleep; it's been a long day." Mary Margret followed her husband and returned a few moments later with a pair of David's sweatpants and a t-shirt. She handed them to Killian, who had started regaining some color to his face. He looked at her questionably and she gave him a small smile.

"I assume you are going to be staying the night, so I thought that you might need something to sleep in. I'm going to bed now, goodnight." She gently kissed her daughter on the cheek. "Oh, Elsa you can sleep on the couch once Emma and Ho- _Killian_ go to bed."

Once she exited, Emma started giggling into Killian's neck. Her giggles soon became full on laughs and Killian and Elsa joined in on the laughs. "Elsa, I'm so sorry you had to witness that your first day here, I promise we aren't always like this… well Mary Margret is but David isn't."

"Oh, it is totally acceptable. When Anna started dating Kristoff, her fiancé, I freaked out and Anna had to put me in line. It's good that you told him off, now he'll realize how serious you are about Killian." Elsa responded with a smile.

Emma smiled back and looked up at Killian for a moment, who had been looking down at her during the entire conversation with Elsa. She looked at Elsa and noticed her yawning. "Elsa, we are going to go to bed so you can get some rest. You look exhausted."

"We are?" Killian asked, which caused Emma to elbow him. "Of course we are." He stood up and picked up Emma. Elsa giggled at the sight of Emma trying to squirm her way out of Killian's arms. Eventually Emma gave up, and Killian kissed her forehead. "That's a good lass." He carried Emma upstairs and set her down on the bed. He ordered her to stay there and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket for Elsa. He came back a few minutes later with David's sweatpants on and no shirt. "Forgive me love, but David's shirt was a bit snug so I decided not to wear it. I can put it on if you are uncomfortable-"

"Killian, I am not uncomfortable at all. Now come here, I'm tired and I want to sleep." Emma told him with a smile.

"Love, aren't you forgetting your own sleepwear?" Killian told her with a smug look.

"Oh, right." Emma got up and grabbed a tank top and shorts out of her dresser. She went towards the stairs, but Killian swiftly picked her up once again and carried her down to the restroom to change. She rolled her eyes at him but chuckled. He set her down outside of the bathroom door and she quickly changed. He picked her up again once she was changed, much to her annoyance. Once they were back upstairs and Emma was safely in bed, Killian lied down next to her.

"Emma, are you sure you want me to sleep with you? If you are uncomfortable I can go to my room at Granny's." Killian murmured in her ear.

"Killian, I'm fine. Just hold me, please. I'm still a little cold." Emma reassured him.

Killian complied to her wishes and pulled her onto his chest. He put one arm around her waist and his other arm stroked her hair. After a few minutes, he felt her relax and her breathing slowed. He smiled at her sleeping form and pressed his lips to her forehead. He couldn't help think that he never wanted this moment to end and that he could go to sleep with Emma in his arms forever.

 **So should I add more one-shots or leave as is? Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much for the reviews :) I really appreciate them! This next one-shot is set when Killian returns from the underworld. Basically my take of that moment and what should have happened after.**

Emma stood in silence while she stared at Robin's grave. She knew that she probably shouldn't be standing there crying over Robin when Regina is hurting, but she kept having flashbacks to Killian's funeral. Tears started slowly falling down her face and she wished she had Killian's shoulder to cry on. She shut her eyes and tried to push down the pain, but she finally broke down and let out ugly sobs. She fell down to her knees and held her head in her hands. She would give anything to just go back to that six weeks of bliss, where everyone was alive and happy. Before Gold came back, before she became the dark one, before everything went to hell- literally. She took a deep breath and wiped away her tears. She stood up and moved to walk away when she heard a familiar voice say one word,

"Swan?"

She whipped around and found Killian standing there with big smile on his face that quickly turned into a look of worry once he saw her tear streaked face. She shook her head, "No, NO! This isn't real, it can't be. I must be dreaming." She began to cry again.

Killian immediately ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Love, I'm real. I'm here and I never intend to leave again."

Emma looked into his eyes and touched his face, "You're really here? How?"

"I went to move on to a better place and Zeus escorted me and I walked into the big bright light and then I ended up here," He explained to her disbelieving eyes.

She lightly pressed her lips to his and started crying again. Killian held her tighter and she started smiling, "I love you so much, Killian."

He smiled down at her and kissed her temple, "I love you too."

They stood there for what seemed like hours, just holding each other until Killian noticed that they were in the cemetery. "Love, what were you doing here?"

Emma instantly saddened and explained to him Robin's death. When she finished, she noticed that his eyes were shining with unshed tears and she hugged him again, giving him a shoulder to cry on. She ran her fingers through his inky hair and whispered comforting murmurs in his ear. Eventually, he looked up at her and noticed his mother's ring on a chain around her neck. He looked at Emma, who was looking at him, and got down on one knee.

"Emma, I know you want to run, but I'm begging you to stay put. I'm not going to lie and say that I've been planning this for months, but I have thought about being with you forever. I love you Emma Swan and I know you love me. You went to hell and back for me and I will be eternally grateful for you. You're family's motto is that you will always find each other, and I know that I will always find you when you run, just like you would do for me. In Camelot we talked about our future, and I want to start it now. Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

She nodded and started crying tears of joy. She kissed him deeply and grinned. "Of course I will!" He picked her up and twirled her around as she giggled. Killian undid the chain around her neck and put the ring on her finger. He smiled at her hand when he realized that it fit her perfectly and hugged Emma tightly.

"Emma, are you okay? You've been here for two hours and I know you miss Robin but- Killian? Is that you?" Snow said as she walked over to the area where she left her daughter. She walked over and hugged Killian, "How did you get back? I thought you couldn't leave?"

"It appears that Emma is my better place," Killian explained.

Snow smiled at him and noticed Emma's left hand. "Did you propose?"

Killian gulped and put his arm around Emma's waist, "Yes, I apologize for not asking permission, but obviously I couldn't, since I was dead and all."

Snow chuckled at his nervous babbling, "Welcome to the family. I'm happy for the both of you."

Killian looked relieved and kissed Emma's temple one more time. Emma smiled up at him and he returned it with a grin.

"As much as I would love to parade Killian around Storybrooke, Regina is really hurting and I really don't want the Evil Queen to make a reappearance, so I think Killian and I will just go to my house and give Regina some time to cope." Emma explained to her mother and future husband.

Snow nodded, "You know you guys would be welcome in the loft, we have room."

Emma smiled at her mom, "Thanks for the offer, but you guys barely had room for me and Henry. You guys don't have room for Killian too, and you know Dad would flip."

Snow smiled, "He's gonna flip anyway when he finds out you guys are engaged, but he'll be happy for you both."

Emma smiled and hugged her mom, "Thank you, I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Emma. Now go and hide your hubby to be," Snow said with a wink.

Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed Killian's hand. She waved her other hand and they were suddenly in Emma's house from when she was a dark one. Killian's hand gripped hers tighter and asked Emma, "Are you sure you want to still live here?"

Emma kissed Killian, "There's no place I'd rather live. I've gotten rid of everything bad I had as a dark one. True, there are some bad memories here, but that's all the more reason to make happy memories here."

Killian grinned and said, "You're right, as always."

Emma kissed him, "I'm going to Granny's to check on Regina and get something to eat. Stay here and call me if you need me."

Killian sighed, "Alright, I'll see you soon, Swan."

Emma kissed him one more time and transported herself to Granny's. She didn't feel like driving there and she didn't want Killian to wait for very long. She noticed Henry in the corner talking to her father.

"Can I talk to the two of you privately?" Emma asked the casually. The pair nodded and followed her outside. "So, I have some news. It's going to be shocking and confusing, but believe me, it's true."

Henry smiled at his mother, "Mom, just tell us."

Emma took a big breath in, "Okay, here it goes. Killian is back from the underworld. Apparently I'm his better place or whatever. I left him at my house because I didn't want Regina to go all Evil Queen, but I promise he's there. Oh, and we got engaged."

Henry grinned and hugged his mother, "I'm so happy for you Mom! So Killian is gonna be my Dad! That is so cool!"

She chuckled, "Yeah, kid, I guess so. But you should probably ask him if you can call him Dad before you start calling him that. We don't want him to have a heart attack."

Henry nodded, "Okay, and I guess I shouldn't be shouting it off the rooftops?"

"That's right; I want to give Regina some space before announcing him. I don't think it would blow over well." She ruffled Henry's hair and looked over at her father, who smiled at her.

"Emma, this is great. I'm so proud of you." David told Emma.

"Proud of me? Why?"

"Because you didn't run. You opened up your heart and let Killian in."

Emma grinned and hugged her Dad, "Thank you. Now do you think you can order something to go so I can bring something home to Killian without it looking suspicious?"

David laughed, "Yeah, I think I can do that."

Emma smiled and led Henry and her father inside Granny's. She noticed Regina at the bar and could tell that Regina didn't want to be bothered. She walked over to her and suggested, "If you want, I can take Henry for as long as you need so you can get drunk off your ass and not see anyone."

Regina looked up at Emma and gave her a small smile, "Thank you, Emma. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Anytime." Emma told the hurting woman.

She walked over to Granny and ordered a grilled cheese and onion rings for herself. A few minutes later, she was walking out with food for her, Killian, and Henry and poofing herself and Henry home. When she got there, she noticed Killian asleep on the couch with a book in his lap. She smiled and kissed him softly. He stirred and smirked at her when he opened his eyes.

"Now this is a nice way to wake up." He muttered, still half asleep.

Emma snorted, "I brought you some food. Oh, and Henry is here and he knows about us being engaged so prepare yourself."

Killian chuckled and stood up, only to be attacked by Henry hugging him. Emma burst out laughing at Killian's shocked face and pulled Henry off of him.

"Look kid, I'm glad you are so happy but Killian is an ex-pirate that will not hesitate to sink his hook into anyone who attacks him, so for your own safety, slow down." Emma said with a giggle.

Henry laughed and slowly hugged Killian, "I'm sorry, I'm just so happy that you are going to marry my mom and be my dad. Is it okay if I call you dad?"

Killian looked at Emma with wide eyes and she nodded. He looked down at Henry and ruffled his hair, "Of course, Lad."

Emma almost started crying when she saw Henry look up at Killian and grin at him. Killian grinned back and hugged Henry again. Emma began to set the table as the two main men in her life had a father-son moment. She listened to Henry babble on about showing Killian some pirate movie and Killian promising to take Henry sailing some time.

"All right you two; let's eat before our food gets cold." Emma told them.

Killian and Henry came to the table and grabbed their food. Killian gave Emma a kiss before he began to eat. Emma smiled as Henry and Killian chatted. When they finished eating, Emma told Henry to go to bed.

"But Mom, I want to talk to Dad a bit longer. Please?" Henry begged.

"Lad, as much as I want to keep talking to you, your mother is right. It's late and I saw you yawning. Go to bed, I'll see you in the morning." Killian responded.

Henry sighed, "Fine, goodnight Mom, goodnight Dad."

Emma kissed Henry's forehead, "Goodnight, Kid."

Killian gave Henry a hug and told him, "Goodnight, Lad."

Once Henry was upstairs, Emma wrapped her arms around Killian's neck and said, "Look at you, we haven't even been engaged for a full day and you're already becoming a Dad."

"What do you mean, Swan?" He asked her.

She kissed him softly. "You're acting like a father to Henry. Telling him to go to bed when he was arguing, promising him that you will continue to give him sailing lessons. You're turning into a father, and it's kind of hot."

He smirked, "Oh yeah?"

She began to lead him upstairs, "Yeah."

He picked her up and carried her up to their bedroom, whispering promises of forever and happiness.

 **Okay so there is the second one-shot :) did you like it? Review :)))))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Five Moments**

 **Rated: T**

 **Summary: There are some moments where you are filled with the urge to** _ **do**_ **something, and for Emma Swan, there were five times she has the urge to marry Killian Jones. (Found the prompt on Tumblr and wanted to do it)**

 **So I decided to add this to my Forever story sooooooooo**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Moment number one:

Killian Jones is a very persistent man.

That's why, when he decided he wanted to go on a trip with Emma and Henry to experience what the land without magic has to offer, he somehow managed to convince Emma that it would be a good idea.

She still doesn't know how that happened, but she was looking forward to a week where she didn't have to be the savior and she could just be an average woman going on a vacation with her son and her three hundred year old boyfriend.

Well, as average as she could get.

They were about to board a plane flying to Florida, and naturally, Killian was asking hundreds of questions about the airport and airplanes. Henry was answering his questions best as he could since Emma didn't have the energy to deal with her confused pirate at five thirty in the morning. She decided to book a vacation to Florida because it would be a nice break from the cold weather in Main and the thinks Killian would enjoy the beaches there. She handed over their boarding passes and led her son and Killian towards the plane.

"Swan, are you sure this thing is safe? Metal should not be able to fly." Killian asked before stepping onto the plane.

"Neither should a pirate ship," She quipped, "but yes, it is safe."

He hesitantly stepped on and followed Emma to their seats. Henry immediately sat in the window seat and motioned for Killian to sit next to him while Emma put their carry-on bags up. She sat down in the aisle seat and rested her head on Killian's shoulder and tried to fall asleep. She shut her eyes until she felt the plane start to move, knowing she would probably have to calm Killian down once the plane took off.

"Henry, why don't you open the window so Killian can see us take off," Emma told her son.

"Sure thing mom," Henry replied and did what his mother said.

Killian leaned over and looked out the window as the plane took off. When the plane was in the air, he looked over at Emma with excitement in his eyes.

"Look love, it's just like when the Jewel of the Realm took flight for the first tome! It's extraordinary!" Killian exclaimed.

Emma just smiled and kissed his cheek. She smiled as she shut her eyes and leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. She felt his lips gently kiss her head as she fell asleep.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A few days later, they decided to go to a waterpark. Henry wanted to go to Disneyworld, but Emma didn't think taking Killian to a place with a "Captain Hook" and a "Peter Pan' walking around the park taking pictures with children was a good idea. Plus, Emma wouldn't mind seeing her pirate walking around without a shirt all day. She smiled as Henry tried to explain to Killian what a waterpark was as they waited in line. She paid for their tickets and found a couple of lounge chairs to put their stuff down. She handed Henry some Sunscreen and began to rub some into her skin. She caught Killian watching her and she smirked.

"Killian, could you get my back?" She asked innocently. She watched him gulp and she laughed lightly.

"Uh, mom, I'm gonna go to the wave pool," Henry said, noticing his mother flirting.

"Okay, don't get kidnapped by a villain or anything," Emma replied, handing Killian the sunscreen lotion and turning around.

Killian rubbed gently around her shoulders and took a pause when he got to the clasp of her bikini. He noticed Emma chuckling and moving to her lower back. When he was finished, he asked, "Must you wear such a revealing garment, love?"

Emma turned around and smirked once again, "Why? You don't like it?" She gave him a fake pout.

"No, I love it, but I think those gentlemen over there love it too," Killian said with a glare towards two teenagers ogling Emma.

Emma laughed and kissed him, "Well, those boys over there don't have my heart. You do. Plus, I'm sure they will run for the hills when Henry comes back."

Killian grunted and began to put sunblock on himself. Emma smiled and looked over towards the wave pool and found Henry with a little girl. She smiled and sat down in her lounge chair. Killian sat down in the one next to her and handed the lotion to Emma. She laughed one more time and rubbed it into his back. When she finished, she put it back in their bag and looked over at Henry. She watched him lead a little girl to a couple of adults. She led Killian over to Henry to see who he was talking to.

"Hey mom, this is Ashley and her parents. I noticed Ashley was sitting by herself and she looked scared so I went over to talk to her. She lost her parents so I helped her find them," Henry explained. Emma smiled and ruffled his hair.

"That's my son, he is always trying to help anyone he can," Emma said with a smile.

"Well, your son is growing up to be a wonderful man. You're doing such a good job on raising him," Ashley's mother said.

"Oh, thank you, but it's really all Henry. He does all this stuff on his own. I'm Emma by the way and this is Killian," Emma told the woman.

The woman smiled at them, "I'm Patty and this is my husband Nick. If you don't mind me saying, you two look very young to have a teenage son together."

"Oh, I'm not-" Killian began to say.

"H-he's not Henry's father, but we are together." Emma interrupted.

Patty smiled at them, "Oh, well, I apologize. You three just seem like a wonderful family."

"It's okay, love, it was an honest mistake. You couldn't have known," Killian said with a warm smile.

"Oh, I love your accent! Where are you from?" Patty asked.

"He's from Ireland," Emma answered quickly.

"Aye, I grew up there and moved to Maine a few years ago and met Emma," Killian said with his arm around Emma's waist.

"Wow, I've always wanted to go to Ireland, it must be beautiful. Well, Ashley wants to go play in the kiddie pools, so we gotta go! It was wonderful to meet you three! Thanks again for finding Ashley, Henry!" Patty said as Ashley pulled on her arm.

When Patty and her family left, Henry convinced Killian to go on a waterslide with him. Emma walked over to the lounge chairs and sat down. She suddenly began to think about how Killian is a father figure to Henry and how great of a father Killian would be. She found herself thinking about what their kids would look like and how great Henry would be as a big brother without wanting to run. She suddenly realized how much she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Killian and live in a picket fence house with lots of brown haired kids running around. She had never been too keen on the idea of marriage, but now she desperately wanted to marry Killian. This discovery hit her like a ton of bricks. Was she really ready for marriage and having more children?

This thought haunted her until Henry and Killian came back laughing. She grinned at them and asked, "Was the ride fun?"

"Yeah, it was amazing! You should have heard Killian screaming like a baby the whole time! I don't think I've ever heard him shout 'bloody hell' so many times in one minute!" Henry said with a laugh.

Killian blushed and pouted, "I did not."

Emma giggled and gave him a kiss, "Awe, who knew my big bad pirate was scared of a waterslide."

"I was not afraid of the waterslide! I was merely shocked at the speed of it!" Killian defended himself.

Emma laughed again, "Alright, if you say so."

Killian huffed, "Come on Swan, we are going on that waterslide and we will settle this once and for all," he said while pointing at one.

Emma laughed and went with him. After they went on a few waterslides and it was decided Killian was _not_ afraid of waterslides, Emma decided it was time to go back to the hotel. Henry and Killian both pouted and begged Emma for more time, and Emma laughed as she gathered up their stuff and passed out towels. She handed Killian the bag and grabbed his hand. The three of them walked to the rental car went back to their hotel room.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

That night, as she was lying in Killian's arms, she thought once again of her discovery at the waterpark and she fell asleep with dreams of her white picket fence future.

 **I hoped you liked this! I'm thinking of making this a five part series thingy so if you enjoyed leave prompts for moments where Emma thinks of marrying Killian but make sure they leave room for interpretation.**


End file.
